


I'm Sick

by isleptinmyconverse



Category: My Chemical Romance, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crossdressing Gerard Way, Fluffy, Frerard, M/M, Mental Hospital, Telekinesis, angsty, stranger things, stranger things inspired, talks about scary ocean shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleptinmyconverse/pseuds/isleptinmyconverse
Summary: Frank loves Gerard so much. But where did Gerard even come from?





	1. The Beach

“It's just funny, you know…” 

 

I trail off, once again mesmerized by the beauty of the person I’m talking to.  
I'm talking to Gerard.  
He's this guy, and he's wearing these purple aviator sunglasses, or at least they look purple in the reflection of the pinkish to blue sky.  
He’s wearing this white and black striped shirt that I got him with a gold heart necklace last week, and ripped really light blue high waisted short shorts with black leggings. His short black hair is windblown, and a couple of the longer strands hang over his forehead as he talks- God, he’s gorgeous..

 

We’re walking on the beach, and we both kicked off our shoes so we could walk just in the edge of the waves. 

 

“It is funny, but it gets really scary. The way these waves melt off into a void. Only a couple hundred feet out, there's a reef. And there’s so much life. But then a couple thousand feet away from here, there’s a drop off to that reef and it all just stops. It all gets dark, the life starts to stop, and that drop off keeps going into near nothing, until it gets to point where you realize that the ocean goes so fucking far down, and so fucking far out, it’s just fucking insanity, you know?” 

 

God, I love it when he explains these things. “Yeah… But like, have you heard about those sounds they record? Like… They’re.. It’s almost like quiet, slow singing. And they find stuff about how there’s shadows in the ocean that are there at the same time, and the shadows are fucking huge, and the sound travels like thousands of miles, which means it’s not a whale, it's like a huge monster…” 

 

He looks over at me for a second, then back on the horizon. He thinks for a second- I love how he always values my opinion enough to actually think up a good response, unlike everybody else, who just blankly stares at me and then barfs up some crap about how very interesting that is and how deep or dark I am, pretending to be my friend and then scribbling away on their little fucking clipboard, or pressing the little button on their tie clip that they don’t think I realize is a fucking wire. 

 

“What I’m most fucked up by is the shipwrecks and the other human crap. I feel like someday the monster is going to become offended at how much of our stuff is in the ocean, and destroy it all, and punish all of the humans it can find.” 

 

We go on like that for a while, then walk back to the end of the beach and get our shoes back on. There’s this gate that leads to the park, and we let ourselves in and take the long way around to go back to our apartment. I want to hold his hand, but I’m not sure we’re there yet. 

 

Our apartment is small, but it’s perfect. There’s the living room, a bedroom, the kitchen and a bathroom, then my studio. I’m a little hungry, so I put a piece of toast in the toaster while Gerard hangs up his jacket. I go turn on the tv, and put on this movie. Gerard lays behind me, then holds me to him. 

 

I feel safe, and I fall asleep.


	2. The Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're talking to him, scribbling on their little fucking clipboards and recording their little fucking tapes....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the official sounding doctor sentences are being said AND written on the clipboards

“The subject is denying any signs or symptoms of depression”  
“Do you seriously think that I can't hear you scribbling on your clipboard through the microphone?”  
“The subject continues to make flippant remarks”  
“WOULD YOU FUCKING STOP?!”  
“The subject-”  
“I WILL FUCKING SCREAM SO LOUD I BREAK THE WINDOW BETWEEN US”  
“-is becoming hysterical”  
“AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

*crack*  
"The subject is officially dangerous."


End file.
